Hero
by withered rose 14
Summary: Natalia and Calleigh are kidnapped by two serial killers known for killing women, in order to get revenge on Horatio's team and Eric and Ryan are greatly affected. How would our favorite heroes deal with this? R&R Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first CSI: Miami Fan fiction. So you might not find it that great, I'm a just a beginner. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Please don't sue me. **

**I apologize for my horrible grammar; I'm not really good at it. **

**R&R… =D**

**Pairings: Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh **

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

"This jacket is positive for GSR." Ryan said as the liquid he sprayed on a piece of paper turned blue.

"Oh?" Eric asked. He squeezed a drop of concentrated solution on the cotton tip of one of the samples given to him by Calleigh from the car. He grinned as it turned pink and held it up to Ryan.

"This one's positive for blood." Eric's heart melting grin got wider.

"Busted." Ryan smirked. "I'll call H and tell him about this. You know he loves it when the evidence takes our side."

"This is enough proof to put Liam Grey in jail for shooting his girlfriend." Eric said as he put the freshly printed test results and crime scene pictures inside a folder.

Ryan took out his cell phone and pressed speed dial. It only took two rings before Horatio answered.

"Yeah," his smooth, deep voice said on the other line. "Horatio."

"It's Wolfe." Ryan said. "They all came back positive."

"Good." Horatio replied. "Bring them, please."

Ryan eyed Eric who was ready to leave with the folder in his hand.

"Yeah, Delko's on his way." Horatio hung up and Ryan snapped his phone shut.

"You're going to deliver them." Ryan grinned. "No excuses, you owe me."

"I heard you." Eric said, rolling his eye. "I'll catch you later then."

"Sure." Ryan nodded. As Eric turned to leave, Ryan suddenly said; "Hey, Delko?"

Eric looked over his shoulder to look at Ryan. "Yeah?"

"You wanna grab a beer later?" Ryan asked as he took off his lab coat and hung it on a coat hanger.

"Yeah, sure." Eric replied. "Bayside Palms?" he asked, suggesting a bar.

"Bayside Palms it is." Ryan laughed with a nod. "See 'ya."

As Eric left the lab, Ryan began to clean up. He threw the pieces of cotton and paper they used during their experiment, emptied the test tubes and beakers and wiped them clean. It was a weird habit that Ryan had, being OCD and all.

"You really are a clean little freak, Wolfe." A female voice interrupted. Ryan almost dropped the beaker he was holding, but managed to keep a tight grip on it.

"Well," he said, sarcasm and coolness in his voice. "I'm a neat person, Boa Vista. Is that against the law?"

Natalia laughed. "Not if you kill for it."

"Oh sure, I'll get arrested for dusting my apartment." He set down the beaker. "Priceless."

"So," Natalia began after a moment of silence. "Did the results come out positive?"

Ryan nodded. "Everything. Turns out that Liam Grey shot Sidney Marker after all."

Natalia shook her head in pity. "She was supposed to graduate this month." She said. "She's majoring in Chemistry and physics, wanted so badly to be a CSI."

Ryan paused and looked at Natalia for the first time since she came inside the lab.

"Oh?" he said in disbelief. "She wanted to be a CSI?"

Natalia nodded. She poked a piece of modeling clay on the table with her index finger.

"Sidney's parents arrived this afternoon." Natalia continued. "They came to claim her body. I met with them earlier." She paused to recall the moment.

"Actually, Horatio, Alexx and I met up with them. They told us everything."

Ryan cast down his eyes in pity. "Poor girl." He said. "She could've achieved great things."

"We did solve this case." Natalia reminded him. "Her death is not in vain."

Ryan nodded and closed the apparatus cabinet after he set the beaker inside.

"So," Natalia said after a moment of silence between them. "Any plans for tonight?"

Ryan grinned. "I'm going out for some beer with Delko later"

"Oh yeah?" Natalia laughed, "Where?"

"Bayside Palms." Ryan replied.

"Aw, crap." Natalia sighed. "Calleigh and I are supposed to go there later!"

"We can all go together." Ryan suggested, unable to look away from Natalia's beautiful face. She always had that effect on him.

"Nah," Natalia shook her head, her auburn hair bouncing gently. "It's a girls' night out."

"Suit yourself." Ryan shrugged.

"You bet I will." Natalia laughed. It was music to Ryan's ears. "I'll see you later, bye."

"Bye." Ryan replied and watched Natalia walk out of the room.

"Bye." He repeated softly to himself.

* * *

Once outside, Natalia pulled out her phone and speed dialed Calleigh's number. She was in the east wing of the building and it'll be a long walk to reach Calleigh who's on the other side.

"Duquesne." A dainty female voice with a southern accent answered.

"Hey Calleigh," Natalia greeted. "It's Natalia."

"Oh hey." Calleigh greeted back. "What's up?"

"Listen," Natalia replied. "We can't go to that new bar. Ryan and Delko are going there."

"Well, that would ruin our once a month ritual." Calleigh commented.

"So true."

"What do you have in mind then?"

Natalia grinned. "Plan B."

"Clubbing sounds great!" Calleigh laughed.

"Coastal Raves Club at 25th and main?" Natalia suggested.

"I'll get my outfit ready."

"Great!"

"7 at your place?" Natalia asked.

"Sounds great." Calleigh replied.

Natalia hung up and took her things from the lab and went down to the locker room.

Calleigh gathered her things and turned out the lights in her lab as she went out. She headed towards the elevator and pressed the down button on the wall. After thirty seconds, the doors parted to reveal Eric standing casually inside.

"Going down?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes please." Calleigh replied as she stepped in. she pressed the button of the floor where the locker room is located and the doors closed automatically.

"So," Calleigh started. "I heard that you have a date with Ryan later."

Eric laughed as he looked at Calleigh. "Is Wolfe bragging again?"

Calleigh shook her head. "No, Natalia asked him."

"He's always a sucker for Natalia." Eric grinned. "Sometimes loses his focus on what he's doing when she's around."

The automatic doors parted and the two of them went out. The entered the locker room and went to their respective lockers.

Calleigh opened her locker and placed her badge and her gun inside, Eric did the same.

"So, what are your plans later?" Eric asked.

"Guess." Calleigh smiled as she pulled out her handbag.

Eric paused and answered; "Clubbing?"

"Exactly." Calleigh replied, her southern accent harmonizing with every syllable.

"Classy." Eric commented. He closed his locker and locked it.

"What can you say?" Calleigh laughed musically. "Girls know how to have fun."

"Take care then." Eric whispered into her ear as he wrapped her arms around her slender waist. Calleigh smiled and gently brushed her lips against Eric's.

"Stay out of trouble." Calleigh said, her voice sweet yet her eyes were venomous.

"Yes, ma'am." Eric replied.

"Bye." Calleigh smiled sweetly, and left Eric with a smile on his face.

* * *

**3 hours later.**

"This is great beer." Ryan commented as he gulped down the remaining drink in his glass and motioned the bar tender for some more.

"Ryan, that's your third glass." Eric said with a chuckle.

"And that's your fourth." Ryan grinned. "I won't envy you in the morning."

"Neither would I." Eric replied.

The bar tender came with Ryan's glass and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Ryan muttered. "I'll just cut up to five glasses tonight."

"Yeah right." Eric said. "You usually get eight."

"When there's an occasion." Ryan corrected. "And besides, I'm usually knocked out on my seventh. That's my limit." And took a sip of his beer.

"I bet you can get up to twelve when Natalia's around." Eric smirked.

Ryan almost choked when Eric said that. "What?! No!"

"Don't deny it, man. Its obvious." Eric replied. "Its natural."

"Aw, shut up." Ryan muttered grumpily.

Eric laughed and took another drink.

* * *

The loud music made it difficult for Calleigh and Natalia to communicate. They sat beside the window over looking the ocean. Natalia took a sip on her lime margarita and stared out the window.

"You aren't thinking of Ryan, are you?" Calleigh asked.

Natalia almost dropped her glass. She looked at her friend and laughed. "Are you drunk already?"

"Who? Me?" Calleigh asked. "This is my second glass!"

"Alright. But that was a very stupid question." Natalia took another sip again.

Calleigh ate another shrimp cocktail and took a small sip on her drink.

"I was just asking." Calleigh remarked. "You've been staring out there for twenty minutes, which is weird because three guys already came up her and asked if they could buy you a drink."

"Really?" Natalia asked, surprised. "I didn't notice."

"I just told them that you weren't feeling well. You know, to save them from embarrassment."

"I really didn't notice. Sorry." Natalia replied.

"That's fine." Calleigh smiled. "But what are you looking at anyways?"

A chill crept up Natalia's spine and she shuddered.

"Natalia?" Calleigh asked. "You okay?"

Natalia nodded. "Yeah." She gulped down the remaining margarita in her glass.

"It's just." She continued. "There's a hooded figure down there, on that rock boulder."

Natalia pointed and Calleigh looked.

"They've been there for like an hour or so."

Calleigh peered harder into the darkness. "There're two of them. I think they're watching us."

"That's creepy." Natalia commented. Both of them looked away for a short while to get more shrimp cocktail and when they looked again, the figures were gone.

The two women looked at each other, curiosity and fear in their eyes.

* * *

**Back at MDPD HQ…**

Horatio cleared out his desk and placed back folders in their proper file cabinets. He then noticed an envelope on his desk. It was dirty and all crumpled up. He took it and carefully opened, as he opened it, its contents or rather, content, fell on the floor.

He bended to pick it up and froze as he stared at it. It was a photograph.

Suddenly, his cell phone buzzed. Horatio picked it out of his pocket and answered the call.

"Horatio." He said simply. "Frank? What's wrong?"

Frank Tripp was on the other line.

"Horatio, Greg and Ashton Winters escaped from prison."

"Escaped?" Horatio repeated in disbelief. He stared at the photo in his hands, its blank side facing him.

On that side were the words: '**As Promised.'**

Then Horatio had a flashback.

"_Greg and Ashton Winters." Horatio said, "You are under arrest for the rape and murder of Jenny Price, Annie Henson, Tiffany Eden and ten other girls in Miami."_

_As Frank and Eric cuffed them, Ashton glared murderously at Horatio._

"_I will get you and your team, Caine." He hissed. _

_Ashton's brother Greg smirked at him. "I promise you that!"_

"_Get them out of my sight." Horatio sneered. _

"H?" Frank asked, "You okay?"

Horatio snapped back into reality and replied; "Yes Frank, I am. Send out patrols and search for them."

Horatio turned the picture and a cold pit formed in his chest. It was their picture, during their Christmas Party last year, him and his team, all smiling faces and raised champagne glasses, Except, that Calleigh's and Natalia's faces were crossed out with red permanent marker ink.

**R&R… again, sorry for the bad grammar. I'll update as soon as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for those great feedbacks you gave! **

**And I have to warn you about my spelling as well. O.o**

"Have a nice evening, ladies." The bouncer smiled at them as Natalia and Calleigh walked out of the club's entrance.

"Thanks," Natalia replied. "You too."

They walked across the street and into the almost empty parking lot. They parked beside one of the few lamp posts there.

"You sure you can drive?" Natalia asked with a grin.

"Aw come on," Calleigh laughed. "I'm not that drunk you know."

Her hand scavenged every corner of her hand bag but she can't seem to find the keys to her car.

"Dang it!" she swore under her breath. "Where the hell are my keys?"

"Well that's un-lady like." Natalia teased. Calleigh rarely swears like that. The last time she heard her friend swear was when she almost slipped on the stair well in an abandoned building during an investigation.

"I'm sure I put my keys in my bag," Calleigh said, irritated. "I always do!"

"Maybe you left it in the ignition this time." Natalia suggested, peering into the black tinted windows of Calleigh's sports car. "Accidents do happen."

"No," Calleigh said as she shook her head in disagreement. "You saw me. I put in my bag."

She was already emptying the bag and spilling the contents on the hood of the car. "Its not here."

A strong sea wind blew by and made the bushes shake and sway in the darkness with activity. Natalia wrapped her arms around herself and said;

"Why do I get the feeling someone's watching us?"

"Because you drank too many margaritas." Calleigh smiled and pulled out a .25 caliber pistol from the bottom pocket of her bag. She cocked the gun, making it click and load a few bullets in the barrel.

"You think someone's here?" Natalia asked, she pulled out a can of pepper spray from her own purse.

"I saw someone move behind the bushes." Calleigh replied. "Want to check it out?"

Natalia nodded and she led the way towards the bushes. She placed her arms in front of her and felt for the leaves, once she got them, she pushed the branches aside.

Nothing.

"Nah-dah." Natalia said, she turned to face Calleigh and gasped. Someone was coming towards Calleigh from behind.

"Cal," Natalia cried. "Look out!"

Calleigh whirled around, but just before she could pull the trigger, the masked person swung a base ball bat and hit her on the side of the head, knocking her unconscious.

Natalia ran to aid Calleigh, panic and fear forming up inside her. But before she could reach her friend, a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind and a piece of fabric covered her mouth and nose. Fighting back was no use and Natalia too, fell unconscious.

* * *

The buzzing became louder and louder as Eric ignored it. Groaning, he forced his eyes open and looked at the clock on his nightstand, the red numbers screamed 4:30 am.

The buzzing sound came from Eric's cell phone, which was vibrating on his night stand, near the clock. He reached out, took it and flipped it open.

"Delko." He answered sleepily, his eyes closed and his head wasn't feeling any better.

"Eric," Horatio's voice said on the other line. Eric's eyes fluttered open and he immediately sat up.

"H?" Eric asked, it was very unusual for his boss to call him during the wee hours of the morning. If it was work related, the night shifts could handle it. "What's wrong?"

"Eric," Horatio said again. "Calleigh and Natalia were reported missing. I just got the call from HQ."

"What?!" Eric's voice was suddenly filled with different emotions. "But when? Where? How?"

"Now Eric," Horatio said, trying to calm him. "You have to calm down…"

"I don't think that's possible right now, H." Eric said, he was already putting on a pair of denim jeans and his socks and shoes.

"Alright, but Eric," Horatio insisted. "Panic is the worst thing we could do right now. Here's what I want you to do."

"I'm listening." Eric replied. He put on a red button up polo shirt and headed to the bath room to rinse his face.

"Alright, alright," Horatio instructed, yet his voice refused to show any kind of emotion, but it was obviously tensioned. "Call up Wolfe, and report to HQ. We'll go to the scene together. Now, you have to calm yourself, Eric. Too much tension leads to accidents."

"Alright, H." Eric sighed to calm himself. "I'll call up Wolfe, I'm on my way."

Horatio hung up and Eric rushed down the stairs and out the garage. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ryan's number.

Five rings and still no answer, he went inside his car and jabbed the keys into the ignition. The car purred into life he turned the key.

"Come on," Eric urged, "Come on, Ryan. Pick up the damn thing!" he said angrily under his breath.

"Wolfe." Answered a sleepy, irritated voice on the other line just as Eric shifted the gear to neutral and then to drive.

"Finally!" Eric exclaimed, after ten rings. "About damn time too."

"Delko?" Ryan asked, irritated. His hang over still getting the best of him. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"H said to report to HQ." Eric said as he rounded at a corner. "ASAP."

"Why? What's wrong?" Ryan's tired voice seem to loose its life. "Can't the night shifts do it?"

Eric rolled his eyes as he increased his speed.

_What a baby. _He thought.

"Not if Calleigh's and Natalia's lives are at stake." Eric retorted.

"What?" Ryan exclaimed on the other line. "What happened?"

"They were reported missing." Eric answered, just as irritated. "We're going to the scene with H to investigate. So get the hell out of bed and meet me at HQ."

"On it." Ryan replied his voice serious, almost deadly. The line went dead just as Eric was parking in front of the Miami Dade Police Dept.

He rushed in the building and met Horatio at the front reception desk.

"H," Eric said, out of breath. But Horatio cut him off with a pat on the back.

"Eric," he said, his voice calm and smooth. "Take a breather."

Eric tried to calm his breathing by counting mentally.

"I'm okay." He replied after he counted to seventeen.

"Good." Horatio said with a calm air. "Where is Ryan?"

"Here." Said a familiar voice.

Ryan walked in the building and joined them. He was wearing a blue shirt underneath his grey Nike sports jacket and denim jeans. His get up was pretty neat as always, except that his hair was sticking out in different directions.

"What have we got?" he asked, his voice dead serious, and his eyes had that 'I'll shoot whoever did this' look in them.

"So far," Horatio replied. "We have an eyewitness to Ms. Duquesne and Ms. Boa Vista's abduction. We'll go there to the scene, your kits are already at the back of the Hummer."

"Who would do this?" Eric muttered angrily.

"I don't think they would have enemies." Ryan said, angrily shaking his head.

"True." Horatio took out a clear plastic sealed with evidence tape, inside was the photo that he found in his office a few hours ago and gave it to Ryan.

"We got prints from this." He said, grim. "Besides mine, we got prints from a convicted killer; Ashton Winters."

"The rapist-woman killer?" Eric asked. "but they were locked up for life."

"Frank contacted me earlier and told me that the Winters Brothers escaped." Horatio replied.

"And now they're back." Ryan said, glaring at the picture in his hands. His index finger gently caressed Natalia's face, wishing that they could just jump out of the picture and it will be all over.

"Greg and Ashton may have Calleigh and Natalia." Eric said, shaking his head. His chocolate brown eyes gazed at Calleigh's crossed out face on the picture. "Who knows what they've done to them."

"They took them." Ryan said through gritted teeth.

"That is why, gentlemen," Horatio started one of his famous one-liners. "We, are going to get them back."

With that, first light broke through the horizon.

**Lolz. Usually, that's the part where Horatio puts on his glasses and the opening credits jumps in. But why put on glasses at like 5 am, right?**

**Hehe… R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

Natalia slowly opened her eyes and moaned as her head throbbed from the Chloroform she was forced to inhale. She attempted to rub her aching head but failed when she saw that her wrists were bound together, the more she tugged on them, and the more they hurt.

The first thing that came into Natalia's mind was Calleigh. She searched the room, her eyes scanning the whole place furiously. But Calleigh was no where to be found.

Out of desperation, she sighed and slumped on the cold concrete wall.

Natalia hoped that Calleigh was alright. She looked up and studied the room she's in.

It was a storage room with empty shelves and boxes. A single light bulb hung in the ceiling and the door was barred from the outside. On the door was a small window lined with bars and all she could see was the dirty white walls of the hallway.

She suddenly heard footsteps outside and the door being unbarred. A man, about the age of 34, with ink black hair and blue eyes came in and closed the door behind him

"Ah," he said, the familiar voice gave Natalia a chill up her spine. "You're finally awake." He dragged an iron chair and sat in front of Natalia. His piercing blue ices studied every inch of Natalia and then locked on her gaze.

"You are the DNA analyst of Caine's team, right?" the man said knowingly. "Natalia Boa Vista, if I'm not wrong."

"Where's Calleigh?" Natalia demanded, it sounded more of a hiss of hatred. "Where am I? Why did you kidnap us?"

The man chuckled coolly. "Hey sweetie." He said, he reached out towards Natalia and tucked a lock of hair behind her ears. Natalia pulled her head away angrily. "One at a time, please."

"Don't touch me." She snapped, it sounded more like a hiss. "Ashton Winters."

"You remember me," Ashton ginned. "I'm touched."

He shifted into a more comfortable position. "Your friend," he started. "Her name is Calleigh? Yes, she's still unconscious. I hit her pretty hard, but no harm done."

"No harm?!" Natalia shouted angrily. "You could've killed her!"

"Chill, sweetie." Ashton held up his hands. "She's going to be fine. For your second question; I'm not stupid, alright? You don't have to know where you are. And for your third question; this is a matter of revenge. Me and my brother promised Caine that we'll come after him in our own little way."

"Horatio and the others will get you." Natalia said the words carefully, venom in her voice.

"Not if we get them first." Ashton replied coldly. He smiled down at her and went out.

"Oh," he said before he left. "About the other two, CSI Delko and CSI Wolfe? They gave us a pretty hard time. I'll make sure they all go through hell."

He slammed the door shut and his footsteps dissolved in the distance.

Natalia bit her lower lip until she tasted blood. Her blood boiled with anger, she felt like she was going to pass out. Ashton's words kept repeating in her mind.

'_I'll make sure they all go through hell.' _

_Ryan._

* * *

"Alright, mister," Eric stared but the club's bouncer cut him off.

"Smith." He said in a husky voice. "Denver Smith."

"Mr. Smith," Eric repeated. "Could you describe to us exactly what you saw last night?"

"It was dark, as you can see; there is only one lamp post." Denver began. "I didn't see that well because it was dark in that area. But what I did saw was two other people were there with them. One grabbed the other girl and one hit the other in the head. After that, I called the police."

Eric scribbled on the small notepad he was carrying; he found it hard to concentrate after Denver said that one of them was hit on the head.

Ryan, who was standing beside Eric, pulled out separate pictures of Calleigh and Natalia and held it out for Denver to see.

"Are these the women who left the club at that particular time?" He asked.

Denver squinted as he looked at the pictures.

"Yeah," he finally replied. "That's them alright. They looked pretty damn hot in those party dresses too."

Eric and Ryan ignored this statement.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Eric said after he finished scribbling notes in his small notepad.

"Sure," Denver grinned. "Anything I could do to help."

Horatio was studying the car and the scattered belongings of Calleigh and Natalia on the ground. Not far from where he was standing was a baseball bat with smeared blood on it.

Ryan joined him, with the camera in hand.

"Mr. Wolfe." Horatio began; it was a signal for Ryan to report any findings.

"The prints on the car are Calleigh's and Natalia's." Ryan replied quickly. "I'll process the bat now."

"Let's do that." Horatio said with authority and Ryan immediately took pictures of the bat and started dusting for prints. After thirty minutes of careful processing, he was able to find some prints on the handle.

"I'll get this to the lab." Ryan said as he placed the collected prints in an evidence envelope.

"ASAP, please." Horatio said simply. "We need you back here."

Ryan nodded and left. On his way to the Hummer, he passed by Eric who was collecting Natalia's and Calleigh's belongings and placing them inside envelopes.

"You going back to lab?" he guessed, knowing that Ryan had already finished collecting prints.

"Yeah." Ryan replied.

Eric picked up a piece of fabric that he photographed a while ago and held it out for Ryan to see.

"Found this." He said, "Beside Natalia's stuff."

Ryan felt his insides churn at the sound of her name. He ignored that feeling and studied the fabric.

"There's a red smear on it." Ryan observed as he squinted to see more. "Could be lipstick." Then he saw that there is a much darker red stain. Ryan clenched his fist inside his pants pocket so Eric wouldn't see. "And there's blood."

"Smells like chloroform." Eric's voice was full of grim emotion. "An over dose of this stuff could be lethal."

"Don't think I know that?" Ryan snapped impatiently. Thoughts of Natalia's limp and lifeless body ran through his mind.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Eric could see that Ryan couldn't handle this stress he's going through.

Ryan took a deep breath again. "Can we just please avoid those kinds of statements?" he said, struggling keep his voice from rising. "Just…" he sighed angrily, unable to continue.

"Hey man," Eric placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder, shook it gently a few times to comfort him. "Don't think that I'm handling this thing well. I'm just as worse as you are."

"How could you be so calm at a time like this?" Ryan asked, his voice shook with anger.

"It's not easy," Eric replied. "That much I could tell you." He removed his hand from Ryan's shoulder. "But if you keep getting agitated like this, it'll get us nowhere. It might even make things worse. So, just try to control it and don't let it get the best of you, alright?"

Ryan nodded and took the fabric from Eric. "Thanks, Delko." He said, he tried to smile but he found it difficult. "I'll take this to trace."

"'Kay then." Eric nodded with a comforting smile. "I'll see you back here."

Ryan nodded, and got behind the wheel.

After Ryan left, Eric went trough the bushes to look for evidence they had missed before.

Then, he stepped on something and it made a crumpling sound. He looked down, and there on the heel of his shoe, was a piece of paper. He photographed it and then picked it up. He unfolded it and his heart seemed to skip a beat as he read:

**Hurry or they would die. **

**One wrong move and they go 'kaboom'**

Eric almost tore the paper in pieces from anger.

"H!" he called out, a few seconds later, Horatio was there beside him.

"Eric," he said, he seemed out of breath. He strode quite a distance. "What've you got?"

Eric wordlessly handed the piece of paper to Horatio.

"What do we do?" Eric asked after Horatio read the message. "They're a blind target."

"Do what it says, Eric." Horatio said, looking into the horizon. "This just became a race against time."

* * *

A man who looks a lot like Ashton entered the room where Natalia was being kept. He carried a tray of food with him.

"'Sup, babe." He grinned. "I'm Greg."

Natalia glowered murderously at him. "Did I ask?" she snapped.

Greg walked over to Natalia coolly, as if he never heard her, and set down the tray in front of Natalia. On the tray were a small carton of milk, a tuna sand witch and a small bowl containing a scoop of ice cream. Greg kneeled down beside her and untied her wrists.

"What the hell is this?" Natalia asked rudely.

"What does it look like?" Greg replied with sarcasm. "I'm bringing you food, duh."

Natalia rubbed her wrists to get the blood flowing. "What? So you can poison me?"

"Nah," Greg said with a sly grin on his face. "That'll ruin everything."

Natalia stared down on the tray of food in front of her. Then she looked up; her eyes darted between Greg and the door.

"Bad idea." Greg pulled out a glock .45 and cocked it, the loud click of the gun intimidated Natalia.

Natalia glared at Greg and then at the tray of food.

"Aren't you hungry?" Greg asked, he loosened his grip on the gun but didn't let go of it. "Where's Calleigh?" Natalia asked. "Where is she?"

Greg scratched his head like a child. "That Barbie chick?"

"Yes." Natalia sighed impatiently. "The Barbie chick, if that's how your slimy brain works."

Greg ignored that comment. "She's fine. Ash is with her, probably eating her snack."

"I want to see her." Natalia demanded, almost rudely.

"Won't you at least take a bite first?" Greg sighed. "I mean, you haven't eaten anything for the day yet."

"Why the hell do you care?"

"Because I don't want you dead yet."

"I want to see Calleigh."

"Eat something first, you look like you're ready to faint."

"No."

Greg sighed, annoyed. "Alright." He said, "Eat something first then well go see Barbie chick. Deal?"

Natalia glared at Greg, "Fine," she said, defeated. Anything she could do to see if Calleigh was safe. She poked her sand witch, like it would come alive any moment.

"It won't eat you." Greg said flatly, taking it as an insult. "You have no idea it's hard it is to make that."

"Just put some tuna flakes in some mayo." Natalia rolled her eyes.

"It's not in my nature to cook." Greg frowned.

"Duh."

"Just eat." Greg poked the end on the gun barrel on Natalia's forehead.

Natalia took a bite on her sand witch and drank the milk. It wasn't that bad, it actually was good.

Once done, she pushed the tray away. "Thanks." She muttered.

"Yeah, sure." Greg replied, although a bit shyly. "Alright, stand up."

Natalia did so. She found it a bit difficult because she's been sitting for hours.

Greg stood up as well and went behind Natalia; he held the gun on Natalia's back.

"Walk." He ordered. "Don't think of getting any ideas. Either I'll shoot you, or I'll blow this place up."

Natalia felt frozen in place. She looked around the room; there behind the shelves, at the very corner was a black box with a tiny red blinking light. She wondered why she hadn't noticed that there a while ago.

Greg nudged her back with the gun. "Hey, what's the hold?" he said, annoyed. "Get a move on!"

Natalia walked out of the room and into the hallway. It was lined with doors and she was able to glance in the small windows and see the room inside. There were hospital beds with belts attached on them. Broken hospital equipments and syringes on the floor.

This must be an abandoned hospital, but where?

There were very few abandoned hospitals here in Miami.

Finally, they stopped in front of a door.

"Open it." Greg ordered and Natalia obeyed.

"Good girl." He said in a satisfied voice. "Enter."

Natalia did, she took cautious steps.

Calleigh sat in the corner of the room, her wrists and ankles bound together. There was a tray of half eaten food beside her and there was also a wound clotted with dried blood on her temple.

"Cal!" Natalia cried, relieved that her friend was safe. She ran to her and embraced her.

"Hey," Calleigh smiled. "I'm glad you're okay."

"_I'm_ glad you're okay." Natalia said tightening the hug. "You were hit pretty hard." Natalia glared at Greg who was standing on the door way.

"Hey," he said, holding up his hands and putting on an innocent look. "That was my brother. I'm the on that drugged you, J Lo."

Natalia's glower became even angrier. "Do not call me J Lo!"

Greg just shrugged.

Natalia turned back to Calleigh. "I believe Horatio and the others are on the way." She whispered. "Just hang on."

"I'm alright," Calleigh whispered back, "Though sorry, I can't return the hug."

Natalia managed to smile; "That's fine, Cal. I'm just relieved that you're okay."

"Alright," said a familiar voice. Both women turned and saw Ashton standing beside Greg. "Cut the drama. I'm getting sick."

Calleigh and Natalia glared at him.

"Now," Ashton grinned, "I left Horatio a note. That would stress them enough."

"Do you want a ransom or something?" Calleigh demanded.

"Nope." Ashton replied.

"Then what?" Natalia asked, she wished she had her gun with her.

Ashton leaned casually on the door way. "I want Horatio, Delko and Wolfe dead."

**Yeah, so again. Sorry for the typos and bad grammar. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan scanned the prints on the scanner, typed in a few codes and then waited as the computer searched the data base for any hits.

He sat down on the chair and pulled out his phone for the tenth time to see if there any messages or updates.

There were none.

He took the bat and placed it under the magnifying glass and noticed the shop label on the handle. It faint transparent letters.

**Legends Sports Shop**

The computer beeped and the results confirm that the prints recovered were from Ashton Winters. He scanned the other set of prints found on the handle and the computer beeped and displayed a picture of a young woman, about the age of 22 and her profile.

Ryan took out his phone and dialed Horatio's number.

"Mr. Wolfe." Horatio's voice said on the other line after a few rings. "What have we got?"

"The label on the bat says it's from Legends Sport Shop and the other set of prints belongs to a Janice Fowler, twenty two." Ryan replied.

"Right," Horatio's voice sounded thoughtful. "Let's bring in, Ms. Fowler."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Horatio studied the young petite girl, with chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes before him. She seemed uneasy as she slightly twisted and turned in her chair and her fingers tapped the clear surface of the table. She glanced at the mirrors on the wall of the interview room, knowing that there are other people watching from the other side.

"Janice Fowler." Ryan began as he took a seat opposite of the girl.

"Yes?" she replied, she looked scared. "Why am I here? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Ms. Fowler," Horatio said her name respectfully. "Your prints were found in a weapon used for abducting two Crime Scene Investigators."

"We would like to know how your prints got there." Ryan added, as he looked directly at Janice, trying to find any signs of guilt in her features. He put the picture of the bat on the table, in front of Janice for her to see.

Janice studied the picture and placed it down after some time.

"That baseball bat came from the sporting goods store that I work in." Janice explained. "My prints are bound to get there."

"Not quite Ms. Fowler." Horatio said, he placed his glasses on the table. He pointed at the picture. "Tell me, what do you notice?"

Janice took the picture again and held it in front of her and squinted her eyes.

"The prints," Janice began. "They look smudged."

"Right," Ryan agreed. "That indicates a struggle, Janice." He looked at her suspiciously. "That means, that someone tried to grab that bat from you, and you refused to let go. That's why your prints left some weird smudges there."

"Did your workplace experience a robbery, Janice?" Horatio asked, he looked at her straight in the eyes; his blue eyes gazed at her piercingly, trying to get the truth.

"No." Janice replied, but she looked down and avoided eye contact.

"I don't think so." Ryan intruded, his voice seemed cold. "because if there wasn't a struggle there, your hands wouldn't have those bruises."

Janice immediately hid her hands in her pants pocket. "It was an accident. I got them when I was babysitting."

"And I suppose the kids turned wild and punched your hands." Ryan cocked his head to one side.

"Exactly," Janice choked.

"Unbelievable."

"You better believe it!" Janice was fighting off tears now.

"Janice," Horatio said softly as he leaned on the table. "That bat was used in abducting two people from my team. You are the only person who can help us track down the kidnapers because the bat was taken from you. So please, Janice."

Janice bit her lip.

"If you don't say anything now," Ryan said, "You'll be an accessory to abduction and possibly, murder."

"Murder?" Janice's head snapped up.

"Yes, Janice," Horatio replied. "So you could either help us or just walk away leaving two innocent women to die in the hands of their abductors and the guilt will be on you."

"It's your choice." Ryan kept his voice from sounding desperate.

"If we catch them," Janice was unsure whether to continue, but she did anyway. "Could you please keep my identity secret?"

"That's part of protecting a witness, Janice." Horatio eyed his glasses on the table. "Your identity and the information you give will be kept confidential."

Janice sighed in relief.

"So you do know something." Ryan raised an eyebrow, hope was in his voice now. Maybe they could save Natalia and Calleigh after all.

"Unfortunately, I know too much. Far too much." Janice tried to get comfortable.

"I'm listening." Ryan said simply as he shifted in a comfortable position.

"My shift started normally." Janice began. "I managed the counter of the shop; it was about one in the afternoon that two men went in the store."

Ryan took out pictures of the Winters Brothers and presented them to Janice.

"Familiar?" he asked.

Janice studied the pictures and her gaze seemed to turn murderous. Horatio found this odd, but he didn't say anything just yet.

"That's them." Janice pushed the pictures back to Ryan.

"What happened next?" Ryan asked as he took the pictures.

"They asked for a bat, I showed them one, they tried to take it without paying, I held on."

"Then?" Ryan crossed his arms over his chest.

"I held on, then the other guy hit my hands with a wrench and I had to let go. They went out and drove off in a black SUV."

"Can you give a location, Janice?" Horatio asked.

"What kind of location?" Janice avoided his piercing gaze again.

"Like, where they might be hiding." Ryan said, "or what they could be doing with the hostages."

"How am I suppose to know?" Janice demanded. "They just took that bat from me, that's all."

"You're not telling us everything, Sara." Horatio said as he twiddled with his glasses.

Janice froze and she looked at him. "How..?"

"I reviewed your record and your background." Horatio leaned on the table casually. "Your real name is Sara Winters. So if I were you, I'd tell everything."

Janice also known as Sara bit her lower lip.

"Sara," Ryan began, "What do you know?" his voice had a deadly tone.

Sara sighed, "Greg and Ashton are my stepbrothers, by marriage that is. I hate them so much," she clenched her fists. "That I could just…"

"Kill them?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah," Sara looked down, "But it's not in my nature. My brothers, they abused me just like their dad abused my mom. They even raped me, and I can't tell anyone because they might find out. Because of my trauma, I missed my first shot at Dade U."

She sighed. "I got in now, but I don't think I'll ever be the same after that."

"So," Ryan broke the silence that started enveloping the room. "Do you know any information about the abduction?"

Sara was silent for a while.

"I over heard them talking, but I couldn't quiet understand what they're talking about. They're talking in codes."

"It'll be very helpful if you would tell us what you heard." Horatio said, his eyes seemed gentler this time

Sara took some time to remember what she heard, every detail and every word.

"Uhm," she struggled to remember. "Greg said something about Barbie and J Lo. Ashton said that they would hide them at the abandoned place where disturbed minds kiss the bay." She struggled to remember more and Ryan looked at Horatio with confusion in his eyes.

"Keep going please." Horatio was trying to figure out the riddle.

"Then Ashton said," Janice continued. "Let Ken and Mark Anthony save their bitches, we'll be ready for them. I'll make sure to make it a blast, trust me it'll be their last."

Janice rolled her eyes; "Ashton always makes up rhymes. Its so annoying, I hate it."

Ryan sank deep in thought. Then it hit him;

"Barbie's Calleigh and Natalia's J Lo." He began. He couldn't hide a smirk; "Ken and Mark Anthony… that's Eric and me."

Horatio looked at him. "Nice, Mr. Wolfe, very nice. And distorted minds kiss the bay. That is a mental hospital. They are hiding in an abandoned mental hospital near the bay."

"There's only one abandoned mental hospital here in Miami." Ryan stood up from his chair and gathered the files, getting ready. Then a thought came to him.

"'blast'" Ryan suddenly said. "That's a bomb."

Horatio suddenly remembered the piece of paper that Eric found.

'One wrong move and the go 'Kaboom.''

"Horatio, they know that you are a pro when it comes to bombs. They're challenging you." Ryan looked at his boss, his hazel eyes filled with worry for the sake of the team.

"Good." Horatio took his glasses and put them on. "I like being challenged."

**Yeah, so I put in a new character. To make it a little more interesting. R&R **


End file.
